My Sacrifice
by Gothic Melting Icecream
Summary: Wufei, out of the clutches of his abusive father, has a new chance at life. And he's not gonna let anything get in his way...not even his past
1. Prologue

Well I really shouldn't be starting another story without finishing my others, but this idea wouldn't leave my head one morning so I decided to upload it.

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership over Gundam Wing and there will be making no monetary profit from the viewing and _reviewing_ of this story.

**Warnings: **Just the usual: shonen-ai, child-abuse and all that.

* * *

"You worthless piece of trash! Did you think that you could get away with it?"

"No, I'm sorry. I –"

"Did I say that you could speak?" He kept on stalking towards the boy on the floor while said boy was slowly edging backwards.

"Where d'ya think you're going? Get back here you little shit!" He then made a grab for the boy, who had finally stopped trying to edge away inconspicuously and had stumbled to his feet. But he never made it more that a few steps back before he was grabbed around the throat by a large, meaty hand and lifted into the air. He clawed furiously at the hand but his attempts slowed when the edges of his vision began blacken and his eyesight got dimmer. Suddenly the hand around his throat was gone and his oxygen-starved lungs began to fill. He looked up trying to see through his dim vision and could finally make out his elder sister, Meiran, standing protectively in front of him. And boy was she mad!

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you! He's a defenceless little boy! Go and pick on someone your own size, or can you only win against little boys!" she sneered at him. All the while she was making little motions behind her back with her hands. He didn't understand what she was trying to tell him and he couldn't exactly ask her because their dad might hear. He watched her a little longer and saw that she was pointing somewhere. His eyes followed the direction of her fingers and saw that they were pointing to the coat closet. Oh! He finally got it! She wanted him to hide in there. As quietly as he could he crawled over to the closet and gently shut the door once he was inside. She must have been keeping their dad occupied while he got away because he wasn't stopped.

Now that he was finally safe – well as safe as one could be in a house like that – everything that had happened that evening, all the events that had transpired finally processed themselves in his mind. He curled up his body, wrapped his arms around his legs and shut his eyes, trying to block out sounds of the shouting coming from the other side of the door. One tear trickled down his cheek. Then more and more squeezed themselves through his closed lids until he was shuddering with silent sobs.

If only he wasn't such a failure he wouldn't have to hide his school report. If only he wasn't so stupid his dad wouldn't get angry with him. If only he wasn't so weak then his sister wouldn't have to put herself in his place against their father, and he might be able to help her instead of hiding in the closet like a weak child. If only…if only…if only……

He was wrenched from his self-hating thoughts by the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh and the soul-shattering scream of his sister. More heart wracking sobs tore themselves from his throat as he realised his sister had gotten hurt from protecting him. He then heard a steady thump from out there and the pained whimpers from his sister. He sat there, tears still tracking down his face and the occasional sob working its way from his throat. It seemed like he'd sat there for hours but really only a few minutes had passed before he heard the harsh banging on the door before it crashed into the wall. He heard more shouting and yelling but he didn't come out of that closet for fear that his father's friends had come round.

Suddenly the door to the closet was swung open and a tall woman was revealed. The boy, who was paralysed with fear, could only whimper as his wide, black eyes locked on the tall woman. She smiled at him in what she thought was reassuring smile and crouched down to his level to seem less threatening.

"No need to be afraid. I'm with the police and we're here to help you. I am Inspector Celia Cairne." She held out her hand toward him.

"B-but what about my d-dad?" The boy said softly, still afraid of being reprimanded for speaking out without permission. Her expression darkened in anger at the thought of how much fear had been installed in this boy by his father. She was glad that he had finally been arrested. The boy, thinking that the anger was directed at him, cowered in the far corner trying to avoid punishment. The police officer was shaken out of dark thoughts by the terrified sob that the boy had made and went to rectify her mistake.

"No, don't be upset. I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry about your father, we've just arrested him and he's in the police car outside."

"I-is Meiran okay?"

"Meiran? Who..? – oh! The girl in the living room. Yeah she's gonna fine. She has a bruised face and a few cracked ribs but nothing life-threatening. Why don't you come out of the closet and you can go and see her. We have to take you and her to the hospital to see if there is anything seriously wrong with you, and then we'll sort out where you are going to stay and who with. Okay?" The nodded and crept cautiously out of the corner in which he was residing. The policewoman stood up from her crouch and walked out of the door. When the closet door was firmly shut she held out her hand and the young boy grasped it. When they'd reached Meiran, the boy, still holding on to her hand, knelt by his sister's side.

"Meiran," he called, the fear of being left alone echoing in his voice. Her lids fluttered before cracking open as if opening them any wider would hurt her.

"Wu…fei, did he hurt you in any way?!" she croaked out, her voice weak but no less frantic. He shook his head vehemently and tried to smile down at her, but his guilt cracked and ruined it.

"That's good…" she trailed off as she was overcome by exhaustion and her eyelids dropped. His wide eyes looked up at the inspector, panic etched into his beautiful features, as if asking her: Is she…? But Celia shook her head and he visibly relaxed. They stood up together, their hands still clasped as she called the EMTs to get Meiran. They lifted her up onto a stretcher and took her to the ambulance. He saw this and extended his arm towards his sister weakly, as if trying to keep her with him. Celia saw this.

"Would you like to travel to the hospital in the ambulance with your sister." He nodded and smiled at her to show his thanks. She then led him out of the house and shut the door firmly behind her; closing one chapter of the boy's life away for what she hoped was for good.

xXx

He paced backwards and forwards, far too agitated to sit still. Even though they had said that she was going to be okay, he couldn't help but worry. Celia came up to him in the waiting room.

"Stop worrying. Your sister is fine. Her injuries weren't that serious so she didn't need that much hospital assistance. You can see her although she will be asleep from the anaesthetic."

"I want to go and see my sister." Celia held out her hand and the boy took hold of it. Together they walked down the corridor towards her room.

While he was watching his sister and holding her hand, she decided to sort out where they were going to stay.

"Do you have any family you can stay with? Because your sister isn't old enough by law to look after you both and I'd hate to have to send you to a orphanage."

"No. Our mother left us when I was young; she wanted nothing to do with us. That's probably why my dad hates me so much…anyway, so her family is out of the question and my dad is an only child." Celia heart broke at the nonchalance at which the boy spoke of his father's hate for him. As if he's come to terms with the beatings and accepts it. Like it happens in every family and nothing's out of the ordinary. At that moment Inspector Celia Cairne came to a decision.

"Don't worry, _I'm _going to adopt you and your sister. You can live with me in my house." His eyes widened almost comically and she would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious.

"Really!" he said with childish enthusiasm

"Yes really," she smiled, "but first, what is your name? I don't even know that yet!"

"Wufei, Chang Wufei."

* * *

As if you didn't see that coming a mile away!


	2. The spotlight's shining on me!

**Warnings for this chapter: **NICE Relena and shonen-ai.

xXx

Heero Yuy was bored. He'd thought about ditching this class and going to do something infinitely more fun many times. Not that he was a bad student; on the contrary he was an excellent student; straight A's, the teachers loved him and the students respected him…well _most_ of the students respected him. No, Heero Yuy was a good student; it was just that what they were doing in his IT lesson he'd done and mastered at the tender age of 5.

While the teacher was writing on the board (1) the headmaster came into the room. Heero decided to tune back in for he might miss something important.

"—New student. Will you introduce him?" New student? Wow, they didn't get many of those at Ansfield High.

"Class. Class! CLASS! Thank you. Today we have a new student – although I don't see why I have to get another one – his name is Wufei Chang," The boy scowled at her for the mutilation of his name but she remained oblivious, "Say 'hello'." There were various mumbles of 'hi' and 'hello'. The teacher nodded as if knowing she wasn't going to get a more enthusiastic response from a bunch of 16-year olds.

"Go and take a seat next to Duo, he'll show you around. Duo, raise your hand." Duo waved, although it wasn't necessary since the seat next to him was the only empty one in the classroom. Wufei made his way to his seat, which was just below Heero's seat.

"Hi, the name's Duo Maxwell and here is my best friend Heero." Duo turned to look at Heero as he said this. Wufei turned to look at him as well and then he smiled. Heero smiled back, and suddenly, Heero Yuy wasn't bored anymore.

"…and so here you have your general locker. You can put anything in there but don't put your kit in there – we have gym lockers too, which are located in – shock, horror! – The gym. The classroom doors have numbers on them and your schedule will the room numbers for each of you lessons. Lunch is at 12:30, which is where we are headed now – you can sit with us until you make some more friends of your own, although we can leave school grounds if we want, since we're in year 11. Am I talking to fast for you?" All of this was said in one breath and it was a wonder that he didn't collapse from asphyxiation. Wufei was still stupefied – he was the only one though, Heero had some what gotten used to the speed of his speech – so while Duo was still waiting for an answer to his question, which was pretty obvious since 1 minute had passed and Wufei was still blinking like he was lobotomised with no answer forthcoming – he was still trying to process all that had been said. When the timer was fast approaching the 2 minute mark and still Wufei hadn't moved –Heero and Duo were starting to get worried – he suddenly turned to Duo, causing Duo to jump out of his skin before settling back in embarrassed, and said,

"Yes, you are. Could you possibly slow down a bit?" Duo, not missing a beat carried on talking, albeit at much slower pace for Wufei. Heero blinked twice before smiling slightly and falling into step with Wufei and Duo.

"And here we are; The Cafeteria!" The way Duo had said it, you could hear the capitals in the name, and it seemed like it was some big tourist destination, 'After the Grand Canyon, we have The Cafeteria'.

They got into the line, each grabbing a tray on the way. While waiting in the line they chatted about nonsensical things (well Duo was. Heero grunted appropriate places and Wufei smiled, amused) slowly inching forward when presented with more room to move. After they'd gotten they're food they made their way towards their table, Heero leading the way. Heero dropped his tray onto the table as he dropped into the chair. Wufei sat down with a bit more grace. Duo was still chatting amiably but that came to a grinding halt when some guy decided to be a smart-ass and stick out his foot. Duo tripped over the foot, his food went flying into the air only to meet the ground moments later; and Duo landed with a _thump_ on…Heero's lap. The boy and everyone at his table started to laugh openly at him, but that all stopped when instead of running out of the room in tears, Duo just smiled at them. They soon lost their interest and turned back to their fine example of English cuisine (sarcasm!) that is the cafeteria food.

"Well I was thinking of the seat next to you, Heero, but this is fine for me!"

"Baka, get off me!" Heero shoved him onto the seat next to him. Duo let out an _ooof! _when his butt landed on the hard seat.

"I love you too, 'Ro!" Duo grinned at him. Wufei shook his head despondently at their antics.

"I was just wondering," Wufei began quietly, fidgeting with his hands and his head bent downwards, "You two are practically opposite to one another. How is it that you are best friends?" When no answer was forthcoming, Wufei feared that he had offended his new friends and rushed to rectify his mistake. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" He lifted his head as he said this to look at them, expecting to be told to leave but Duo was smiling gently at him.

"Nah we're not offended, just surprised. Since we haven't had any new students until you came and everyone already know why Heero and I are best friends, we don't get asked that question a lot.

It was back in year 9, when Heero joined our school. He didn't talk to anyone, was flat out rude to anyone who approached him and didn't have the friendliest expression on his face. Everyone began to create rumours about him and call him names like 'freak' and 'loner'. They said that he was in a gang and that he did drugs. That he changed school because he killed a guy. I didn't believe any of it because it was just too ridiculous. Since no one had spoken to him no one had the real story so it would've been stupid for me to believe that. I decided that I would take on the 'mission' of being Heero's friend and getting the real story. So I sat next to him in every lesson that we were both in, ate lunch at the same table. My friends kept on telling me to be careful and that Heero was dangerous but I just ignored them. It was about 3 or 4 weeks after I had started that he talked to me and we had a conversation. After that we became friends, and later after that he was my best friend. But my other friends still wouldn't accept him. One Thursday before class my friends were saying how I had been over to all of their houses and I'd never invited them to mine. I said it was because it was really busy at the orphanage and there would be any room for any of them to hang out. They were silent after that, and then they all just walked away. The next day at school, everyone hated me and started taunting and teasing me. They called me a 'street rat' and said terrible things like 'your parents abandoned you' and 'no-one loves you – not even your own mother'. That was only on my way to the form room! I entered the room dragging myself to the back to sit by myself, but Heero called me over to sit next to him. I thought he didn't know, and I wasn't gonna keep it from him, so I interrupted him when he was asking me over to his house to stay the night, saying,

'Heero haven't you heard? Don't you know that I live in an orphanage?' He looked me in the eye and said,

'Yeah, so what?' And carried on talking about me staying the night, talking about what we would do and stuff. I grinned at him and hugged him and he smiled back.

We've been inseparable ever since!"

"I don't understand," Wufei said, shocked, "why would people turn against you just for living in an orphanage?" Duo turned one of his 1000-watt smiles on him.

"Does that mean that you don't mind?" Wufei shook his head. Duo leapt across the table at Wufei. He had just enough time to move his food out of the way before he was attacked.

"Ack! Alright, alright I can't be your friend if you kill me." Duo sat back down in his own seat looking a little sheepish.

"Hey Duo look, Zechs is over there." Duo jumped to his feet, leaning over Heero, resting one hand on his shoulder and the other pushing against Heero's head.

"Where?!" Heero pushed him into his own seat for the second time that day and glared at him.

"There, by the entrance. He's with Treize." Duo leaned on the table and rested his head in his hands. He sighed.

"God he's just so gorgeous…"

"Hn."

"…so utterly sexy."

"Hn."

"…and smart and kind and funny and -sigh- I wish he would just ask me out."

"Hn"

"So you're gay then?" Duo was shaken out of his thoughts with that question.

"Huh?"

"He prefers the term bi." Heero smirked

"Wow."

"What? Do you have a problem with it?" Duo expression could only be described as guarded.

Wufei shook his head viciously. "Nope, just surprised that you're so open about it." Duo smiled

"What's even more surprising is that people still liked me when they found out about it. They're more open about that thing in this school. So are you…?"

"Dunno." Just as Duo opened his mouth to respond Heero smoothly cut in,

"Back to the matter at hand…are you gonna call Zechs over?"

"What?! No! I can't!"

"Why the fuck not?!"

"He…that is…I…might know…can't." Whoa! Stop the presses! Call the mayor! History has been made! Duo Maxwell has just been made speechless!

"Oh for God's sake," Heero muttered, and then he raised his voice to shout, "Hey Zechs! Over here!" He waved goodbye to Treize and made his way over to them, grabbing a chair from a nearby table and flipping it around to straddle the back of it when he sat down.

"Hey Duo, Heero and…?"

"His name is Wufei and he just arrived this morning. First new kid we've had years"

Zechs smiled, "Nice to meet you Wufei. Finding you're way around alright?"

"Yeah, Duo drag- _ahem! _Duo _showed _me around this morning." He smirked at Duo. Duo glared back but the effect was ruined by the slight blush he had staining his features. Wufei's smirked widened and he turned back to his lunch. An adorably puzzled expression crossed Zechs' face before he asked,

"Hey Duo, what happened to your lunch?"

"Some wise guy decided to stretch his feet just as I was walking by and my lunch liked the floor much better than me so it landed there." Duo didn't look in the least but bitter about what had happened. And Heero found himself feeling angry on his behalf.

Zechs smiled at Duo, "C'mon, I'll buy you lunch." You would've thought Christmas had come early the way his face lit up.

"Really? You'd really do that for me?"

"'Course I would!" Duo flung himself across the table again but this time with a different victim. Zechs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much Zechs! Let's get married and have lots of kids!" Zechs was smiling at his antics. Heero thought that it was pertinent to point out one thing.

"Duo I think it's impossible for you to have children. You don't have the right…equipment." Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero as he got off of Zechs and pulled him to his feet and towards the lunch line.

"Is he always like that? Or is this all especially for me?" Heero smirked lightly and shook his head.

"No, he's always like that." They fell into a comfortable silence until it was ripped apart by the return of one Duo Maxwell, who – might I add – was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He put his tray on the table and flopped into his seat. He looked a little dazed and that silly grin just wouldn't leave his face.

"Okay, what the hell happened to you?"

"Well, Zechs Marquise, Sex God extrordinaire, has just asked me out." Heero smirk broke into a full blown grin.

"No shit? I told you it would happen."

"And Duo, I didn't know that you thought so highly of me. I'm flattered." Zechs was grinning too. Duo didn't even look embarrassed. He still had that dazed, goofy look on his face and didn't even notice that Wufei had stolen some of his chips.

"Hey Heero, you coming to basketball practice?" He nodded and rose from his seat, but not before giving Duo one playful punch in the arm and waving goodbye to Wufei. Heero was in a year below Zechs so they don't have basketball practice on the same day but since Heero was so good at it, he plays for the sixth form team as well as the year 11 team.

Wufei was just about to grab his drink to finish it off when it was moved out of his reach and he was yanked out of his seat.

"…the hell?! Ack! Help, there's something on my arm!"

"Oh pipe down back there and stop being so melodramatic."

"Melodramatic? ME? Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?" Duo waved his free hand in the air to dismiss it.

"Whatever. They should be on the roof about now. Maybe Q and T are there too. I know that Hilde'll be there but maybe Dot's at guitar practice…"

"Duo, what are you mumbling about, and who are 'they'?" Duo carried on mumbling to himself so Wufei sighed and resigned himself to waiting.

They burst through the doors leading to the roof where Duo stopped abruptly causing Wufei to crash into him. There were 3 girls and 2 boys on the roof. The two boys were standing _very_ close to one another and were resting their forehead together.They were looking a little flushed too A girl with short, dyed, space-blue hair was chatting animatedly with a girl that had dark blond hair. There was another girl with blonde hair twisted into pigtails. She was sitting on the edge of the roof, swinging her legs over the side. He finally let go of Wufei hand and sped forward to embrace one of the girl with the space-blue hair. She turned around at the last second and her face lit up. She opened her arms and Duo leapt at her, causing Hilde to lose her balance and crash into the floor with Duo on top of her.

"HILDE BABY!!!!!! Long time no see! I haven't seen you in _years_." He exclaimed rubbing his cheek against hers.

"-gasp- Duo…can't…_breathe_!" Duo finally realised that he was squashing her and rolled off of her onto the floor. He flashed her a devil-may-care grin.

"Don't be stupid. We saw each other before school today." She fell into a coughing fit before speaking again, "Jesus Duo, I think that you are putting on weight. You damn near almost killed me!" She stood up and dusted herself off, trying to avoid looking at Duo's pout. Duo suddenly remembered Wufei standing uncertain at the entrance, and turned to him.

"Well this lovely lady here is Hilde, as you have gathered. The girl she was talking to is 'Miss' Relena. The suicidal girl sitting on the edge is Sally." She turned around to look at Wufei. She gave him a nod in greeting and scowled at Duo for suggesting that she was suicidal, before turning back round again. Duo just grinned sheepishly. "And the two boys who look like they were just necking in the corner are Trowa and Quatre. Trowa's the taller one." They both jumped apart when they heard their names, embarrassed, but they were soon over it and came over to say 'hello'.

"Oh and who might you be? I've never seen you before so you must be new." Relena smiled at him. Wufei smiled back shyly.

"My name is Chang Wufei. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

xXx

(1) I meant an interactive whiteboard where you use a special pen to work it. It's hooked up to a laptop and shows everything on the screen like a projector.

I am such a bad updater-person thingie…_anyway_ I should be dragged into an alley and shot. I hope you enjoyed I tried to make it longer than my first chappie.

And I was just joking about the being shot part…


	3. On my way to the next level

He shut the front door and threw his bag on the sofa as he made my way to the kitchen. Celia was trying to drain the pasta, talk on her mobile while pouring the sauce into a pan to heat. It was an accident waiting to happen.

**_CRASH_**

"Oh shi! – hello Wufei, how was your first day?" she said breathlessly, blowing a strand of hair out of her vision as she tried to salvage dinner.

"Celia, you may be a woman but you can't do that many things at once without having an accident." She stuck her tongue out at him in a very mature gesture.

"So…?"

"So…what?"

"Answer the question!" She shouted exasperatedly. He was still confused as to what was going on, since his brain was still engaged in the previous conversation.

"What question?"

She sighed and shook her head despondently. "How was your first day of school?" She reiterated.

"Oh…OH! Well why didn't you just say that in the first place then?"

She scowled at him.

"Just answer the bloody question, Wufei."

"Alright, alright. Jeez, no need to get so– "

"**WUFEI!**"

"It was fantastic _alright_!" He shouted at her, "I made a lot of new friends today and they're gonna meet me before school tomorrow. _Are you satisfied now_!"

She scowled at him and made her way over to him. He closed his eyes and prepared for a severe lecture from her. He winced as her hand descended on his head, but it only ruffled his hair.

"That's good to hear. Now go upstairs and get changed; you're gonna help me salvage dinner." She went over to the spilled sauce that still had some left in the tin she'd dropped on the floor. He rolled his eyes at her back and turned to head up the stairs.

"And don't you roll your eyes at _me _young man, or you won't _get_ any money to go out with your _friends_!"

He quickly scampered up the stairs to avoid her wrath.

xXx

It was late evening before Wufei was able to see his sister. He was sitting on his bed, in his room; on the phone to Duo (they'd exchanged phone numbers after school before they had headed to their respective homes) when he saw Meiran poke her head through the door before entering his room and making herself comfortable on his bed.

"…yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Duo. Bye." A smile blossomed on her face.

"Oh, so you've made friends already? That's fantastic!"

He smirked. "That's what _I_ said when Celia asked me."

She grinned at him, "Aww my little brother's all grown up now and soon he's gonna be staying out all night partying with his friends."

"Me-ei! I'm not little, you know. I'm gonna be 16 in April."

Her grin slowly changed into a soft smile. "Be that as it may, you still are and always will be my little 'Fei." She leaned over and gave him a brief hug before leaving his room, shutting the door quietly behind her. He got into bed and settled down to go to sleep with a little smile tugging at his lips.

xXx

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Oh my god I'm gonna be late!"

"**WUFEI!**" His head whipped around so fast to face her, he almost got whiplash. Once she saw that she had his attention, she took a deep cleansing breath – she seemed to do every time she had a conversation with him – and began to talk.

"Don't worry; you won't be late because I'll drop you off at school on my way to work. Okay? Okay. Right, now where did I put my…?" She started to mumble to herself under her breath as she went hunting around the living room.

"'Lia come _on_, it doesn't matter if you drop me or not. If we don't leave now then I _will_ be late anyway!"

"Would you like some cheese to go with that whine?" she quipped breathlessly as she shoved her shoes onto her feet and hurried out the door with Wufei right behind her.

xXx

He collapsed into his seat just as the second bell reverberated throughout the school.

"Cutting it a little close don'cha think Wufei?"

"Quiet! It's not my fault the whole world is against me." A group of girls entered the classroom, giggling shrilly. One of them, a pretty red-head turned and looked at Duo before whispering to her friends. They broke into a fresh round of giggles causing Duo to scowl and Heero to growl threateningly under his breath.

"Hey Duo," one of them shouted, this time a girl with dark brown hair. "Aren't those the same clothes that you were wearing yesterday? Aww what's the matter? Too poor to afford more than one set of clothes?" They all broke into another fit of giggling, this time some of the other students present laughing with them. Duo's scowl deepened.

"Hey Jenna," Hilde called form the doorway having just arrived after the other girls did and heard everything. "Aren't those the same clothes I saw on sale in the window of Primark (1) the other day?" This time everybody present burst out laughing as Jenna flushed, angrily stomping her way over to her desk, her friends trailing behind her. Duo grinned down at Hilde and she reflected the expression back up at him as she made her way over to her desk in front of him.

"Thanks Hil," he whispered just as the teacher entered the room, the ability to make the whole class fall quiet coming with her fierce reputation.

"No prob," she shot him a smirk before facing the front. The teacher was doing the register, obviously in a bad mood because she wasn't even waiting for the students to answer to their name before moving on.

"Hey New Kid," Hilde said in a loud stage whisper, and grinning when he glared at her.

"I do have a name and it will do you well to remember it. It's Wufei!"

She just waved her hand as if she was dismissing it and carried on regardless. "So New Kid, did'ya just move here or just moved school?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to Duo. "Is she doing this on purpose or is there some ritual that compels you to call me that?"

Duo grinned, "Of course, it's tradition New Kid." Wufei's head hit the desk with an audible thump and a muffled 'Oh God, give me strength' drifted out. Duo was trying to smother his laughter, however Hilde was not happy with being ignored and scowled.

"Hey!" she shouted, interrupting the teacher mid-word and shocking the students out of the inconspicuous naps they were trying to take. She clapped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to take it back when she caught sight of the murderous glower that the teacher shot her way.

She spoke out, between clenched teeth, "If you _ever_ interrupt me again, I'll slap so many detentions on you, your _grandchildren_ will be staying after school on Thursdays. Got it?"

A muted whimper escaped through the hands that were still tightly clasped over her mouth and she nodded her head emphatically. She knew that the threat wasn't an idle one; the teacher would do it. Quiet laughter reached her ears and she turned to see Heero laughing quite blatantly at her. She really wanted to give him a piece of her mind but didn't dare risk talking again. She pouted miserably for the rest of the lesson

xXx

"I'm not talking to you or Heero, Duo. I'm rather unhappy with you as well New Kid but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since I _really_ need to talk to you." She pulled him to one side and glared at Heero and Duo when they broke into a fresh bout of laughter. "Right anyway, have you just moved schools then? You're not new to this city?" When Wufei nodded the affirmative she broke out into a grin. "So you know where Soho is?" Again he nodded. "Cool, because we were thinking about going to the club there on Friday night. Wanna come?"

Wufei's eyes widened, "Hilde! That's a _gay_ club! (2)" It was then that the other two came over, having gotten their laughter under control. Duo caught Wufei's exclamation and raised his eyebrow.

"My dear New Kid, you seem to have forgotten that I am bi. Heero doesn't know what the hell he is but he likes to dance, and Hilde here will go after anything that has two legs and breathes." Hilde rounded on him and gave him one fierce punch to the arm.

"I do not!" she shouted indignantly, a cute pout resting on her features.

"Back to the matter at hand," Wufei smoothly brought the conversation back to the main topic, fearing an all out fight breaking out. "So exactly who's going to the club? And when and where are we meeting?"

"Don't worry about it, Duo will phone you with all the details tonight. Why? Is there a possibility of you not going?" She bit her bottom lip in worry, not wanting her new friend to miss out on all of the fun.

"No, no. Celia's cool; she'll let me go. She'll just want to know all the details."

Hilde and Duo broke into identical smiles although Duo wondered why Wufei called his mother by her first name. He mentally shook his head thinking that he'd ask about it later.

"Good, now that that's sorted I think it's about time that we went to Biology. Miss Sookdeo won't be too thrilled if we're late."

Duo shuddered, "God don't remind me." He grabbed onto Heero's arm and pointed forward in an overly dramatic pose. "Onward Comrade!" They marched forward with Hilde trailing behind them laughing. Wufei shook his head despondently at them and hurried after them.

These people were mad, utterly and completely mad!

xXx

(1) This is such a cool shop. It's mega cheap but has quality stuff. Most people are ashamed to be seen shopping there but I do most of my shopping there. I recently bought a pair of sunglasses there for £2 ($3.60) -grin-

(2) There is actually a gay club in Soho called G.A.Y (corny I know). Mum says that if I ever go to clubs, I should go to gay ones so I won't get molested (althoughI still fail to see how that's a bad thing...).

Now that that's cleared up………Umm, I'm sorry? -silence-

Okay that didn't work, how about………PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I BEG OF YOU! YOU NEED ME TO FINISH THE STORY!

Sorry too much sugar.-smiles sheepishly-Anyway I just started my coursework for my GCSE's so I won't be able to update as often as I do (that's a lie) In other words it may take _years_ before I update again. (joking…I hope) But it may take a long – well a long_er_ – time before I update.


End file.
